Coming Home
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: How I see Sasuke Proposing to Sakura, don't get me wrong I hate the pairing but I just couldn't resist and this has been floating through my mind for a few days now, so I wrote it, don't expect to see anymore SasuSaku stories though, hope you enjoy and please review


-Flashback to 2 Years Before-

It was after the Fourth Great Ninja War, he'd gone back with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, fear gripped his heart, would he even be accepted, Sasuke shook his head and followed after his teammates and sensei.

Finally they made it home and Sasuke took a deep breath before settling his onyx and rinnegan eyes on the pinkette who had fought so beautifully during the war, her clothes ruined beyond repair and bright bubblegum pink hair limp and matted with dirt, but he still thought she was pretty.

As if sensing his gaze on her, Sakura peered over her shoulder and her bright emerald eyes clashed with his own her lips curved upwards in that smile she'd always given him "Sasuke-kun" she called a curious lilt to her words, probably wondering why he of all people was staring at her.

Sasuke didn't say anything instead nodded his head at the Hokage Mountain, Sakura seemed to understand that he wanted to speak with her and alone at that if the joy that filled those bright eyes were any indication.

And under the careful watch of Naruto and Kakashi, the two of them sneaked off jumping over rooftops before climbing the Hokage Mountain to stare out over the Leaf Village, he waited as she plopped down gracefully and swung her legs over the edge of the cliff.

"Sakura, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see or speak to after everything that's been said or done" he started and she craned her neck to meet his gaze, those emerald filled with love for him, love that she'd always had no matter what he'd done.

At his words, her lips tilted upwards "Don't worry about it Sasuke, you were only doing what you thought was right at the time and no one blames you" Sakura shrugged, her words weren't cruel "And besides, what matters right now is that you're home where you belong" she finished with a giggle.

He didn't say much after that instead choosing to stare out over the village taking in the glorious sight that he hadn't been able to see for several years exempting the time he came here with Orochimaru when they had been seeking to revive the Four Previous Hokage.

"I'm going on a mission to atone for what I've done" Sasuke stated and Sakura twisted her upper body around to face him concern painted across her delicate features and wide forehead creased, those emerald eyes filled with fear for him.

"I see" she wrung her hands and lowered her gaze onto the ground "When will you be back" Sakura asked, after everything he was still going to leave and it hurt, she'd thought that once the war was over everything would be as it should be.

Hearing the hurt in her voice, Sasuke clenched his jaw "A couple years, but know this Sakura I will be back" he murmured bending down and gently cupping her cheek with his rough calloused hand so that he could see those eyes again.

They were filled with tears and he wiped them away "I'll be waiting Sasuke-kun" Sakura placed her hand over his large one and gave him a watery smile, he stood before walking away, a moment later he paused and turned around to face her again.

"Next time Sakura" he gave her a crooked smile and poked her gently on the forehead, the pinkette squeaked and quickly covered the spot he'd touched her cheeks a bright cherry red, Sasuke chuckled softly before making his way to the village gates ready to embark on his atonement mission.

-End Flashback-

And now he was finally coming home to respond to Sakura's feelings properly, by the kami he had missed the girl while traveling around the world, relearning things, helping people who needed it and it was finally time.

He walked into the village at exactly eight in the morning determination clear in his obsidian and rinnegan eyes, no one would be able to change his mind, nodding to people who greeted him, but that didn't stop him from.

His destination, Sakura's place, but when Sasuke arrived it was empty "Ah if you're looking for Sakura-chan, she's still on her early morning hospital shift" Naruto sniggered appearing behind him in all his orange, blonde hair, and blue eyed glory.

Sasuke turned and the seventeen year old took a step away from the Uchiha "Whoa Teme you can't just go blowing in there, she's in the middle of a very important surgery" Naruto held up his hands prepared to stop Sasuke if he were to try and interrupt Sakura.

"Can you have her meet me on top of the Hokage Mountain then" Sasuke grumbled feeling very irritated, all his careful planning and now he had to change things up a bit because of an unforeseen situation, he hadn't counted on Sakura to be working so early in the morning after all.

Naruto gave his friend a whiskered smile "Course, but I swear to kami Teme if you ever hurt Sakura-chan, I'll beat you're ass into the ground" he threatened lightly pushing off the wall and disappearing in a puff of smoke probably to do as he'd asked of the blonde.

He was tempted to follow anyway just to piss the blonde off, but instead Sasuke left Sakura's apartment a small smile on his lips as he passed by the picture of them when they'd all been genin, well technically he still was, but it was sentimental.

Sasuke headed towards the Hokage Mountain and settled in for a long wait, an hour later a dust cloud could be seen running in his direction and he knew Naruto had kept his promise of telling Sakura that he was there waiting for her.

She blew into sight, pink hair in complete disarray and as short as it had been since she'd cut it in the Forest of Death during the chunin exams, emerald eyes bright and flying left and right, until she finally spotted him "Sasuke-kun" Sakura exclaimed a smile tugging her lips upwards at the sight of him.

Sasuke swallowed thickly and wiped his sweaty hands on the insides of his pockets, this was it the moment he'd been planning for since he'd decided to finally return to the Leaf Village "Sakura" he breathed striding forward and wrapping his arms around her.

Sakura felt her heart pounding within her chest, all she could smell was Sasuke's scent a mix of wood and earth, she could hardly contain her excitement as she returned his hug before separating herself from him "Naruto said that you had something you wanted to talk to me about" she said.

'Tch damn moron' he thought already planning on hitting the blonde, but he had more important things to deal with at the moment "That's right Sakura" Sasuke nodded before taking a deep breath keeping his eyes locked with those emerald orbs.

"All I've ever done is hurt you Sakura and all you've ever done is love me" he started and he felt his heart quickening within his chest "You've been through so much and I don't know how I even deserve to be loved after everything I've done" Sasuke continued.

By now Sakura was beginning to understand what he was trying to say "I realize I probably won't be the best person but you have me if you still want me" he finished awkwardly holding his breath not even daring to blink in case he missed something.

Her emerald eyes were wide and surprise was clearly seen on her face "Oh Sasuke you silly boy of course I'll marry you, as if I could say no" Sakura smiled after a moment responding to the Uchiha's question and probably the closest he'd ever get to actually confessing words of love.

Sasuke released the breath he'd been holding and took a small step closer to the pinkette and pulled out a ring sliding it onto her finger, no more words were spoken as she threaded her fingers with his and they stood staring over their home ready to face the future and all it would bring them.


End file.
